


Где-то играет оркестр

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесилу и Карлосу приходится справляться с жизнью, сексом, блинчиками и вероятностью того, что они оба являются антропоморфными персонификациями. История Найт Вэйла, рассказанная самим Найт Вэйлом, и пошаговая инструкция по пренебрежению Смертью. Сегодняшняя погода предоставлена Рэем Брэдбери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то играет оркестр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere a Band is Playing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870524) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> от автора: стихи принадлежат Рэю Брэдбери, которому бы наверняка понравился Найт Вэйл  
> от переводчика: богомол старался. перевод стихов стырен из книги.

_Где-то играет оркестр,_  
И трубы его слышны  
Подсолнухам и матросам  
На службе чужой луны.  
Частая дробь барабана  
Дрожит под пятой времен  
И летние помнит туманы,  
И год, что еще не рожден. 

 

Однажды, давным-давно…

Однажды Сесил уходит в пустыню и не возвращается.   
День сегодня прекрасный. Ранний март, температура держится на отметке 70 градусов по Фаренгейту, дорога дрожит от жары, и солнце исчезает, словно стёртое жёсткой щёткой. На небе ни облачка, а ветер быстр и полон прохлады. Где-то в озоне можно почувствовать присутствие ангелов.  
Ангелы эти всемогущи и велики; они поют хоралы о Вечности, и их голоса звучат, как колокола. Крылья ангелов бесконечны и бьются в едином ритме со Вселенной. Лица ангелов непостижимы. В их глазах – свет тысячи галактик.  
Не исключено, что один из них – чёрный.  
Где-то у горизонта солнце готовится устроить закатное шоу. Как сообщают жители Найт Вэйла, после некоторого раздумья Сесил разворачивается и идёт на запад. Позади него ползёт тень – она удлиняется и становится сильнее.  
Он не взял с собой никакой поклажи; в нём нет ни капли неуверенности. Вероятно, он ни с кем не заговаривает, и уж совершенно определённо, никто не заговаривает с ним. Он просто идёт по обочине дороги, мимо трейлеров и заправочных станций, не оставляя следов.  
Позже Старушка Джоси сообщит, что нечёткий силуэт Сесила уменьшался и уменьшался до тех пор, пока не исчез в солнце. И никогда, никогда больше не появлялся; и он никогда, никогда-никогда не вернулся.  
Но это произошло давным-давно, в далёком-далёком королевстве. Тогда мир был молод, и желания загадывались не зря.

 

Иногда приходят волки. Они помнят обо всём лучше, чем кто бы то ни был, эти волки; они крадут скот и ждут в темноте, сверкая жёлтыми голодными глазами и выдыхая запах разложения: они одеты в старые женские платья, и каждое из них производит впечатление.

Иногда поднимаются леса. Но чаще всего расстилается пустыня; пустыня была здесь до всего остального, и её дюны перекатывались, а оазисы едва мерцали.   
Земля помнит.  
На памяти земли всё и держится.  
На ней и на других вещах. Системах и привычках. Страхах. Надеждах. Но нет ничего сильнее земли.  
Кроме одной единственной вещи, разумеется. Но вы наверняка уже догадались, _какой_.

 

Единственное, что имеет хоть какой-то смысл в Найт Вэйле, решает Карлос в свою первую ночь пребывания в городе – это радио. Он разбирает эту мысль на части, потом снова складывает их воедино, совсем как раньше, когда ему было шесть, и законы Вселенной только начинали ему открываться.  
Он ждёт, что радио будет стрекотать, как насекомое, или передавать какой-то тайный код с давно вышедшего из строя советского спутника, но из него доносится только шум студийных машин и голос. Сосредоточенный, спокойный, густой, как шоколад и мягкий, как карамель.  
 _Добро пожаловать в Найт Вэйл_ – вот что он говорит, пока Карлос сидит на своей скрипящей кровати в мотеле, смотрит в ночь, пылающую огнями, происхождение которых не объяснить, и явлениями, которые сотрясают мир до самого его основания.  
И от этого голоса хочется смеяться.  
Звук выходит совершенно поразительный; на секунду Карлос задумывается, нет ли кого-нибудь ещё в его комнате, а потом пытается вспомнить, когда он в последнее время был так счастлив от того, что не может узнать свой собственный смех. Потом пустыня поглощает звук его смеха, и остаётся только голос из радио, тёплый и надёжный, якорь, пушистое одеяло, и он позволяет себе в него завернуться.

 

Сесил работал на радио Найт Вэйла около пятнадцати лет.  
Сесил работал на радио Найт Вэйла с момента основания Найт Вэйла..  
У Сесила была мать, и семья, и детство, и он вырос в Найт Вэйле и построил там свою жизнь.  
Сесил никогда не работал на радио Найт Вэйла.  
Однажды, давным-давно, Сесил ушёл в пустыню и не вернулся.  
Примерно через неделю после этого он брал интервью у мэра Памелы Уинчелл по поводу предстоящих выборов.  
(Иногда всё дело в радио. Иногда – нет.)

 

Сесил сидит на скамейке в парке для собак и смотрит на звёзды, когда Карлос вдруг садится рядом. Лицо Сесила почти неуловимо оживляется всякий раз, когда Карлос рядом, и Карлос научился это замечать.  
\- Прекрасная ночь, - произносит Сесил.  
Карлос запрокидывает голову и смотрит на рыжеватую луну. (Он почти уверен, что это цвет _лёгкого загрязнения_ , а не _неземного проклятия_ или _ужасного предзнаменования_.)  
\- Да, - отвечает он. – Действительно прекрасная.  
Сесил нечасто молчит. Но сегодня он не говорит ничего – только откидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Он выглядит таким счастливым, каким Карлос его никогда не видел.  
В пустыне температура имеет привычку меняться с обжигающе-горячей до мертвенно-холодной за пару минут. Тем не менее, вечер дарит им то восхитительное время, когда небо расцвечивается насыщенно-синим, а в воздухе висит спокойствие и сухое тепло.  
Карлос смотри на Сесила, на его умиротворённое лицо, на линию его губ. Он ждёт, когда же Сесил откроет глаза и поймает его на подглядывании.  
Сесил улыбается. Карлос наклоняется и целует его.   
И это очень странно, потому что Карлос никогда не считал себя романтиком, хотя именно так назвала его _абуэлита_ *, когда он надел костюм, чтобы отвести Марселу Гутиеррез на танцы в шестом классе; но когда он целует Сесила, кажется, что он целует запах раскалённого бетона, и песка, и ржаво-красной луны. Он кладёт руку на шею Сесила и чувствует, как тот улыбается.  
Когда они, наконец, разрывают поцелуй, глаза Сесила полны темноты и счастья, и он смотрит на Карлоса и произносит «Привет».

 

Однажды, давным-давно, жил-был сын дровосека, самый младший из трёх братьев, и он отправился на поиски счастья. И вошёл он в зачарованный лес…  
Но тогда вокруг было множество лесов. А в наши дни их всё меньше и меньше.

Однажды, давным-давно, жил-был сын фермера, самый младший из трёх братьев, и он отправился на поиски счастья. И наткнулся он на зачарованное болото…  
Но и это не подходит. Устарело почти на целый век.

Однажды, давным-давно, жил-был сын медсестры, самый младший из трёх братьев, учёный, который отправился на поиски счастья. И нашёл он зачарованную пустыню…  
 _Да._

 

Когда Сесил ведёт Карлоса к себе домой, наступает ночь.  
По пути они почти не разговаривают. Но Сесил переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Карлоса, сухими и тёплыми, и Карлос сжимает их, и они держатся за руки до самой входной двери.  
Всё немного странно и немного неуклюже; Карлос уверен, что у Сесила гораздо больше опыта, но он учёный, и он начинает строить гипотезы, разрабатывать методики и выявлять результаты до тех пор, пока Сесил не вскрикивает и не изливается ему в рот, и тогда он тянет Карлоса к себе и целует его, снова и снова, и Карлос заключает, что, в целом, эксперимент имел _оглушительный_ успех.  
После Карлос лежит в постели Сесила, и Сесил обнимает его, и Карлос вдыхает запах его волос. Ночь сегодня жаркая, но в спальне Сесила прохладно; окно открыто, и занавески колышутся на ветру.  
Карлос не уверен, во сколько сегодня село солнце, но он может поклясться, что произошло это не по расписанию. Но сейчас, в тихом найтвэйловском полумраке, он решает, что это не Найт Вэйл ошибся с расписанием - ошибся весь остальной мир. Что всё время ушло прямиком сюда; что так и должно быть; что так и полагается развиваться истории.  
Сесил ворочается и что-то бормочет. Карлос позволяет своим глазам закрыться. Где-то там, в мире, прямо сейчас, играет музыка, и люди танцуют, и кто-то делает открытия, и сердца разбиваются и склеиваются вновь, и…  
И Сесил здесь. И Карлос здесь вместе с ним.  
Он засыпает.

 

Иногда Карлос умирает.   
От укуса змеи, или отравленного кинжала, или из-за ярости джинна, или демона, или дракона, или злобного предка. Он съедает что-то с ведовского стола, или сходит с тропы, или не помогает покалеченной собаке у ворот или старой женщине, живущей в лесу…   
Сесил уходил в пустыню тысячи раз. И иногда не возвращался.  
И куда он попадает, уходя прямо в заходящее солнце? Куда идёт, шагая в бесконечную пустыню, когда трейлеры и огни Найт Вэйла исчезают позади него? Что он делает там, вдали от привычного дома?  
Имеет ли это значение? Он об этом не заговорит, если спросить. Он просто посмотрит на вас так, словно не понимает, о чём вы говорите. Может, он действительно не понимает.  
Всегда должен быть герой. Принц, или младший сын дровосека, или маленькая девочка, или бизнесмен на каникулах, или агент ФБР. Или учёный.  
И, хотя все эти ведьмы, крокодилы, тайны и ужасные происшествия могут быть тем единственным, чего они желают, очень важно, чтобы герой играл свою роль и улыбался. Чтобы он познал радость, и отчаяние, и предательство. Чтобы он был человеком. 

 

Карлос стучит в дверь студии, а потом мягко толкает её. Сесил как раз выключает загадочные аудио-машины, наматывает провода на микрофоны, обнуляет шкалы приборов и не сразу замечает стоящего в дверном проёме Карлоса.  
\- Привет. Право же, _не стоило_.  
\- Это ведь законно, не так ли? – говорит Карлос, протягивая Сесилу цветы.  
\- Ещё нет, - отвечает Сесил и вдыхает цветочный аромат. Карлос видит, как у уголков его глаз появляются морщинки.  
\- Как прошёл эфир? Хорошо? – спрашивает Карлос и обнимает Сесила, когда они выходят из студии. Ниже по коридору дребезжит дверь Управления Студии.  
\- Да, - отвечает Сесил. Правда, мы потеряли очередного интерна.  
\- МакКензи?  
\- Нет. МакКензи исчез в эфире на прошлой неделе, сегодня был МакКайла. Надо бы провести совместную заупокойную службу. Начальство опять обрубило наш похоронный бюджет.  
\- Ужас какой, - с сочувствием произносит Карлос.  
\- Всё нормально, - произносит Сесил и прижимается к Карлосу. Он тёплый – и это очень приятно. И правильно. – Уверен, они потратят эти деньги на что-то более полезное. Может, у них уже заканчиваются ингредиенты для диеты из жертвоприношений.  
Они выходят из здания, и их окутывает полумрак.  
\- А как прошёл _твой_ день?

 

Однажды, давным-давно, в далёком-далёком королевстве…  
Земля помнит. Она помнит уже на протяжении долгого, очень долгого времени, и разве это не её работа – хранить всех призраков?  
Она помнит волков, и драконов, и старушек, живших в лесу и плативших принцам добром за добро. Иногда у этих старушке жили ангелы, которые меняли им лампочки. Она помнит пирамиды, и обелиски, и даже зиккураты, и прекрасную дикую пустоту старого мира. Она помнит порядок историй.  
Город состоит из множества вещей. Зданий, конечно же. Дорог и дорожных знаков. Природных достопримечательностей, которые лишат вас дара речи. Прибрежных водных парков, в которых нет воды. Полей выдуманной кукурузы.  
Город состоит из множества людей. Детей и взрослых, и безликих старушек, оставляющих серебряные волосы на вашей подушке. Полицейских, и фермеров, и представителей власти, и учёных. И непрерывного, вечного сердцебиения земли.  
Иногда город состоит из журналистов. Иногда журналист состоит из города. Иногда биению сердца нужен голос.  
Иногда очень важно, чтобы журналисты, состоящие из городов, были и людьми тоже. Прямо как герои.  
Потому что земля помнит, а земля сильна, но есть кое-что сильнее.  
Вы еще не догадались, _что именно_?

 

Раннее утро. Пустыня ещё даже не начала просачиваться под дверь или через окна; в спальне прохладно.  
Сесил ворочается в руках Карлоса.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит он.  
\- Доброе утром, - отвечает Карлос.  
\- Я приготовлю завтрак, - Сесил легко касается губ Карлоса и выбирается из постели.  
Из бельевого шкафа доносится жуткий вой. В ванной красный огонёк скрытой камер отражается на зубной щётке Карлоса.   
Сесил жарит блинчики в форме _Вещи_ , которая выбралась из библиотеки на прошлой неделе. Карлос опирается на дверной косяк, в руке у него зубная щётка, и он произносит:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
Прошло уже столько времени, а Сесил всё ещё имеет привычку светиться от счастья.  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
Блинчики просто пылают.  
Однажды Сесил уйдёт, подчинится зову земли и исчезнет в пустыне, когда будет слишком стар или слишком _нечеловеком_ для того, чтобы быть голосом Найт Вэйла; однажды Карлоса укусит гремучая змея, или обманет злая ведьма, или он увидит, как его отец бросается в Эгейское море; однажды всё это закончится…  
Но не сегодня. Сегодня любовь всё ещё жива.

Конечно, это _именно она_. А вы думали, о чём ещё может быть эта история?

Над Арктикой светит полуночное солнце. Поверхность луны освещена ликом Земли. Наш маленький город тоже освещён - огнями в вышине, которым не найти объяснения.  
Добро пожаловать домой.  
И они жили долго и счастливо до конца своих дней.  
 _Каждый раз._

 

_Где-то играет оркестр —_  
Кто слышит, тот вечно юн,  
И в танце кружится с ветром  
Июнь… И опять… июнь.  
И Смерть, не в ладах с собою,  
Умолкнет перед судьбою.  
Июнь… И опять… июнь… 

_________________________________________________  
*(исп.) - бабушка


End file.
